


Pretty

by Lynn1998



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And a little bit of dirty talk, M/M, Mostly just memes, Nothing super steamy, and a hint of a praise kink, bc I have a problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 19:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7451314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is just too good looking</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: in this fic the word gay is used as an umbrella term.

     That was the only kind of positive descriptive Lance allowed himself to use when he thought about Keith. Which wasn't often. At least that's what he tricked himself in to thinking. He didn't count the times he dozed off during meal times or when he was supposed to be paying attention during training. He definitely didn't count the few times it happened during his shower times. It wasn't fair because he took them in the mornings and his brain wasn't functioning correctly yet. The only time he counted it was when he was supposed to be completely focused on something. For example a conversation with Pidge or Hunk, or when he was thinking about earth and home.

     It wasn't like he was trying to think about Keith. If anything his brain was avoiding the guy every chance it got. Still, he somehow managed to think about his shimmery navy eyes and sharp chin from time to time. Hell, it's even happened when he's talking to the devil himself. Every feature of his face worked together in harmony to create the master piece everyone knew as Keith. It made Lance sick.

     The only other semi-positive word he used when thinking of Keith was perfect. Although he always meant it as an insult. Perfect puts on pressure. It creates a pristine image of Keith in Lance's mind that's chipped away with every mistake he makes. It was petty, but that's what made it so satisfying. Lance still hated how pretty he was. Nothing could change the undeniable beauty of the red paladin. Not even old age and wrinkles could mask the absolute stunning glory of Keith's soul. Lance knew that. He didn't even have to think about it from how brightly Keith shone. It blinded him.

     Lance's chest filled with a heavy weight as he clenched his fists and glared at his beautiful teammate. They were both in timeout after picking another fight on the ship. Of course timeout meant they were both locked in one of the escape pods until dinner time. They were in the escape pod because Shiro was using the training deck, and they didn't want to waste too much time trying to find a freaking timeout spot. The team spent enough time trying to get them in the damn thing. Lance and Keith were surprised Coran didn't just send them off to a nearby alien planet instead. Princess Allura probably stopped him.

     Lance groaned as he leaned his head against the cold metal wall of the pod. Keith didn't give him any necessary attention and glared at the floor with his arms crossed tight over his chest. He was tired of Lance provoking him, so he decides not to take the bait for once. Lance pouted when the red paladin didn't spare him even a glance. He groaned even louder and slumped down against his seat. Keith looked over for a second, but then returned his gaze to the floor. The third groan was more of a scream as Lance sunk down to the floor and right in to Keith's line of sight. The blue paladin rolled over on his stomach and stuck his tongue out at Keith while pulling down on the flesh under his eye. Keith grimaced at him and turned his attention to the wall on his right.

"You're no fun," Lance spoke.

"We are in timeout. We're not supposed to have fun right now," he said through clenched teeth. His eye wandered over to Lance again and he was disappointed to see the bored look on his face in response. Fuck it. They had until dinner to shout at each other.

"Besides. It's impossible to have fun with you," he added and hardened his glare on the wall. Lance's jaw dropped.

"What did you just say to me!" He shouted standing up. Keith looked at him.

"You heard me. All you do is pick fights with me. How the hell is that fun?" He replied.

"What happened to 'we had a bonding moment, Lance? I held you in my arms and kissed your healing pod every hour you were resting'?" He mocked. Keith tsked. He didn't kiss Lance's pod, but he may or may not have visited it when everyone else was asleep.

"It seems like the only time we can bond is when you're in a coma," he spat.

"Seems like it. It's the only time I'm not consciously aware of your presence."

"That's mutually beneficial," Keith agreed.

"Don't use fancy phrases on me, dropout! Besides, it helps the both of us when I'm not aware of your presence," Lance said and put his hands on his hips. Keith sighed and brought his palm to his forehead.

"You are so dumb," he grumbled.

"What was that? You wanna fight? I'll fight you. Gimme all you got!" Lance spread his stance and held up his fists. He jumped around a little and kept his eyes on Keith as he jabbed the air a few times. The red paladin lifted his head from his palm and frowned.

"I'm not going to physically fight you, you idiot," Keith told him.

"Why not? You chicken?" He challenged and hopped closer to swing at him. Keith easily dodged his attack from his seat.

"Lance. Seriously stop."

"I see. I get an automatic win…for this round! On to round two! Stand up and fight me like a man!" He continued and swung at Keith again. His patience was finally running out, and Keith caught Lance's fist before it could hit his cheek. Navy blue eyes burned in to Lance. The blue paladin smirked.

"Gotcha," he said.

     Keith growled and pushed Lance back with his fist. He landed on his butt as Keith stood up, but quickly got to his feet and blocked Keith's first blow. The red paladin grunted.

"What is your problem?" He asked and successfully punched Lance. His fist barely grazed his jaw since Lance pulled away, but he still counted it.

"My problem? You!" Lance replied and hit Keith's ribs.

"Ugh! You're so childish!" Keith shouted and pushed Lance back. The blue paladin grabbed the red one as he fell back. They both toppled to the ground and rolled around until they hit some kind of panel. Lance had the upper hand and grabbed Keith's collar.

"Ha! How does it feel being on the bottom for once!" He sneered. Keith reached up to pull at Lance's hair, but he cried out in pain when Lance pulled him forward and shoved his back against the control panel.

"Lance! You asshole! Get the fuck off me!" He screamed and leaned over to bit his wrist. Lance yelped and Keith took this opportunity to pin him down to the ground.

"Ha! Gotcha!" He sneered with a nasty grin.

"Escape pod departing in five seconds," announced a robotic voice.

"Wait, what?" They said in unison and looked to the control panel.

"Escape pod departing to nearest planet. Please buckle your seat belts," the voice continued.

"Shit!" Lance cursed and easily pushed Keith off of him to run the the panel. Keith chased after him, but they were too late.

     The two boys were shoved back against the back wall as the pod shot out of the ship and in to space. They screamed as the pod shook and went straight to the planet on the screen. Since it was so close it took them a matter of seconds before they started to enter the atmosphere. Super manly screams filled the pod as the rocky ride sent both of them bouncing off the walls. They held on to each other as they were pushed left and right and up and down throughout the trip. It was only until they landed did gravity finally leave them be.

     Lance had his eyes squeezed tight as he gasped for breath. His heart was racing and he could barely register Keith's tight grip around his waist until a couple minutes had passed. Once he was conscious of his rival clinging to his body he felt his chest fill with something heavy again. It wasn't the same kind of heavy he gets after one of their fights, but rather a familiar weight he decides to ignore whenever it came up.

     It was moments like this that he hated Keith the most. Even when he was shivering with fear and clinging pathetically to Lance for safety he still looked fucking pretty. He clenched his teeth and shoved Keith back.

"G-gross! Get away from me," he grunted and shifted himself away from Keith further. The red paladin groaned and rubbed his head.

"God. Could you not be a dick for like five seconds?" He grumbled and lifted himself to sit up.

"For the record I let you hold me after we landed for at least six seconds," Lance replied. 

     Keith rolled his eyes and took a seat in the main chair. He looked through the panel and pressed a button that connected them to the main ship. Coran's face popped up on the screen.

"Keith! Lance! What are you two doing? Are you aware your escape pod escaped!" He shouted. Keith winced at the sound.

"It was kind of hard to ignore. We weren't in our seats," Keith replied.

"Heh-ha! Wow. You guys really can't be left alone together, can you?" Hunk said and popped up next to Coran.

"Stay out of this Hunk! This is none of your business!" Lance snapped.

"Okay. Whatever buddy. Have fun on an alien planet without any oxygen outside until dinner time," Hunk chuckled and went off screen again.

"Coran. Can you pick us up please? This was all a big accident," Keith begged.

"Pff! If you hadn't shoved me we wouldn't have gotten close to the control panel," Lance fumed.

"If you hadn't _provoked_ me I wouldn't have shoved you," Keith retorted.

"Well if you-"

"It seems like you two are still in need of a long timeout. We'll pick you up around dinner time," Coran interrupted.

"Coran! Please, wait-" Keith was cut off when Coran's feed went blank. The both blinked at the empty screen and Lance sighed.

"Looks like we're in the same situation we were on the ship," he grumbled.

"No thanks to you!" Keith shouted turning his chair to face Lance.

"Wha-how was I supposed to know slamming you against the control panel would send us to an alien planet!"

"You shouldn't have done that in the first place! That really fucking hurt!" He barked.

"Aw! Do you want Lancy to kiss the boo-boo and make it feel better?" He mocked in a baby voice.

"Ew! Gross! I-I never wanna kiss you!"

"You sure? You cradled me in your arms and everything. I think I felt you nuzzle in to my chest earlier too," he teased with a grin.

"I-I was scared! That's different! Besides I'm not in to guys!" He told him.

"Me neither! I'm the straightest guy in the damn ship," he stated proudly.

"As if! I'm way straighter than you," Keith growled. What was he doing? This argument was pointless, but Lance always brought something out of Keith that reduced him to this level of immaturity.

"Ha! I bet you haven't even kissed s girl before," Lance said. Keith clenched his fish and fought a blush. He was right.

"You're wrong! I've kissed a girl!" He lied. Lance laughed.

"Yeah right! As if anyone would want to kiss a dropout like you," he continued. Keith frowned and glared out the window. He saw his reflection in the way of the view and then smirked at himself. When he returned his gaze to Lance he was picking at his ear.

"No, but tons of girls line up to kiss me because I'm just so handsome," he replied confidently. Lance looked at him with wide eyes. Oh shit he was self aware.

"Pfffff! Y-yeah right! Mullets aren't exactly fashionable, K-Keith," he stuttered and looked down at the ground with red cheeks. Keith ignored his weird response and leaned back in his seat.

"I can't help it. They tell me all the time how hot I am," he said.

"S-shut up…"

"What? Are you jealous because girls probably think I'm more attractive than you?" Keith challenged.

"…no…" he mumbled. The red paladin blinked.

"Uh, what?" He questioned. Lance clenched his fists and threw them down by his sides.

"Ugh! Just shut up! I get it you're pretty! It's hard to fucking ignore, so just stop gloating about it!" He snapped. Keith blinked. He wasn't expecting that. He finally gave in to his blush.

"W-what?"

"You! Your face! You're pretty! I know, okay?" He reiterated and faced Keith with a hard glare. Keith's jaw was slack. Did Lance really think he was…pretty?

"S-stop insulting me. Girls are pretty, Lance. Guys are handsome," he said. Lance groaned.

"It wasn't a fucking insult, asshole! You're not just handsome, you're fucking pretty! There's no other way to describe you except for maybe perfect!" He shouted. Keith's blush deepened. Lance couldn't help but enjoy watching it.

"Lance…you…you're a dick-"

"Just shut up and accept the compliment. You're pretty and you know it," he insisted. Keith hid his face in his hands. He enjoyed hearing that from Lance way too much. What was he doing to him? He didn't understand what he was feeling.

"S-stop saying that. I-it's making me feel weird," he muttered. Lance lifted a questioning brow.

"What? Does it disgust you that someone so below you knows you're pretty too? It disgusts me someone so pretty and perfect flaunts it around without realizing what they're doing," he said. Keith peeked up at him with furrowed brows.

"What are you talking about?"

"You! You're face! It's…i-it's beautiful a-and you make life harder because you're pretty, and your hair looks really soft, a-and you have those stupid sparkly eyes that are super distracting and you won't leave me alone!"

     Lance said it all with one breath. His face was red and he was panting when he finished his long sentence. Keith stared at him with wide eyes, and Lance instantly started to regret whatever he had said. In all honesty he kinda just let his mouth run without thinking about it, so whatever he said was fuzzy. He thought he said something about eyes and beautiful face?

     Keith didn't know how to respond. He was stuck staring up at Lance. God, he still couldn't believe Lance found him that…pretty. It sent chills up his spine, but good kind of chills. Curious chills. The kind of chills you get when you're excited about something. Keith lowered his hands from his face and ran one of them through his hair. He was aware of Lance's eyes watching him and waiting for his response. It filled him with anticipation as well.

"I…um…I lied," he confessed. Lance blinked in surprise.

"About what?" He questioned.

"A-about…kissing. You were…right," he stuttered nervously. Lance almost passed out. Jesus Christ.

"Uh…"

"We're you being serious?" Keith asked.

"About what?"

"About…me being so pretty it makes life harder?" He elaborated. Lance blushed and looked away. Keith stood up and came closer to Lance. The blue paladin shifted away uncomfortably, but kept his hand where it was on the edge of the panel.

"I-I mean…have you seen yourself?" He muttered. Keith glanced down at his hand on the cool metal and let his hand slid closer.

"Well. I have my mothers eyes, and she was pretty."

"Yeah but you…you're something else," he said. Keith looked up at him.

"Is that so?"

"L-listen, Keith, I-I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable-"

"You didn't-" Keith stopped himself and looked away from Lance. 

     What was he saying? Of course Lance was making him uncomfortable. Anything Lance did made him uncomfortable because he's _Lance_ that's what he _does_. He finds the most maddening, yet endearing, way to get under Keith's skin. He makes his stomach flip every time he even looks in Keith's direction. He drives him crazy and makes him angry and confuses him because _why does it feel so good to be annoyed by him?_ Keith felt himself heat up. He wouldn't be surprised if he was red all over.

"I-I mean…shit, Lance. I don't know," he sighed and returned his hands to his face. Lance took a deep breath.

"Maybe we should just…keep to ourselves until dinner time," he suggested. Keith nodded.

"Maybe…"

"I'll be in my chair and you can be in your chair, and we can just sit here," Lance said moving to the passenger seat. Keith nodded again and returned to the seat he had occupied previously.

     It was definitely awkward. Both of them felt like there was still more to say, but neither of them knew what it was. Confusion swirled around their brains as they sat in silence. Lance spun around in his chair and stared at the ceiling. Movement always helped him think things through a little bit. He liked to move around a lot because of it, and it was probably one of the reasons he was so animated in his movements when he spoke.

     A sigh escaped his lips. No matter how much he spun he couldn't untangle all the things in his head. He decided the spinning was starting to get to his head and let the chair slow down until it stopped facing Keith. To Lance's surprise Keith was already looking at him when his chair settled. Blue eyes traveled over his features until they landed on his gaze again. Lance looked away, but ended up looking back anyways. He frowned with pink dusting his cheeks already. It looked like Keith was…not quite observing him but something else. As if he was an art critic and Lance was the art hanging on the wall. He swallowed thickly.

"You're pretty too," Keith spoke, breaking the silence between them. Lance blinked. At first he thought he imagined Keith's voice, but when Keith looked at him expecting a response he realized he wasn't imaging anything. His face turned beat red.

"W-w-what!" He stuttered.

"You told me that I'm pretty, so I've been thinking about it. You're pretty too," he said. Lance gawked at him.

"H-have you been watching me t-trying to come to that conclusion?" He asked. Keith nodded.

"Yes…well no. I wasn't at first, but in the end I was," he answered.

     Lance was stuck staring at Keith. This guy…with his pretty eyes and his pretty hair and his pretty _everything_ was trying to tell Lance that he's pretty too? That was enough to make him think Keith was messing with him. He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms over his chest.

"That wasn't very straight of you," he pointed out.

"Neither was 'you're so pretty it makes life hard'," he shot back. Lance cringed and looked away.

"Good point…" he muttered.

"Lance."

     The blue paladin reluctantly looked at Keith. He clenched his teeth as he saw the seriousness in those blue eyes. Blue eyes deeper than any ocean and glittering like a sapphire. God, why couldn't this guy just leave him be and get out of his head?

"If we're both admitting we're not being straight and that we're attracted to each other…what does this mean?" He asked. Lance's eyes widened.

"Okay! First off, I never admitted that I'm attracted to you. I just said that you're pretty. There's a difference between visual aesthetics and attraction," Lance stated.

"Admitted?" Keith questioned with a raised brow.

"And secondly!…i-it doesn't have to mean anything. We can just go back to normal and pretend we never considered our emotions for the rest of our time as a team," he said. Keith frowned.

"Do you really wanna do that?" He asked. Lance looked away guiltily. Dammit…why did he have to sound so bothered by that?

"I don't know…but I do know that I don't wanna risk anything and mess up the team," he replied.

"But what are we risking?" He questioned. Lance sighed and looked out the window.

"A lot…" he murmured.

     Keith furrowed his brow and stood up. Lance was still looking out at the colorful scenery as Keith approached him and looked up in time to see his hand dart out and grab his chin. He gasped and pushed himself back in to his seat and Keith hovered over him.

"Listen, Lance. I'm confused too, but that doesn't mean we can just pretend like this isn't happening. There's…something weird happening," he said. Lance blinked up at him.

"What?"

"Something weird. The way I'm feeling is weird…and you make me feel weird and I'm confused and-" he took a deep breath. "-and I wanna figure it out."

"Jesus Christ, Keith. I thought I was in denial," Lance groaned and turned his head out of Keith's grasp.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean we're gay! At least some kind of gay! I don't know but we're having a homosexual moment right now even I could figure that out!"

"But you said you didn't-"

"I was lying! I don't wanna deal with my gay feelings right now! I'd rather comfortably live in homo-denial for another year or so before I actually tried to hit on you! God! Keith!" He bursted. Keith's brows shot up.

"Y-you're being serious?"

"Of course I'm being serious! I make you feel weird? I'm making you feel gay!"

"What the fuck, Lance? What did you do to me?" He hissed and took a step back.

"What did I do to you? What did you do to me! I've been in gay-nial for months! Don't think this is my fault, pretty boy!" He spat. Keith blushed again.

"Stop saying that it's making me feel weird!" He shouted.

"It's making you feel gay! This is your fault!"

"Lance, cut it ou-" Keith didn't have a chance to finish his sentence because Lance was tackling him to the ground. Keith thrashed around under Lance and groaned as he tried to fight him off. The blue paladin ignored his attempts and pulled at his pretty hair instead. Keith cried out and used all his strength to flip them over so Lance was pinned to the ground. He crawled on top of him and sat down on his chest. His thighs framed Lance's shoulders and Keith had trapped his arms between Lance's sides and his strong calves. Lance kicked with all his might and screamed as Keith remained sat on top of him panting.

"Shut…shut up! This is no way to deal with homosexuality!" He yelled.

"No homo! No homo! No homo! No homo!" Lance chanted as he wiggled some more.

"That's not going to do anything, Lance!" Keith shouted and covered Lance's mouth. Muffled noises emitted from behind Keith's hand and he sighed.

"Can you calm down? You don't need to freak out over this," he said calmer now that he had caught his breath. Lance tried to shake his head, so Keith grabbed the sides of his face to keep him still. Unfortunately that left his mouth uncovered.

"Keith! Please get off me," he grunted.

"Shut up. Why?"

"Because I like it," he answered quietly with embarrassment in his voice. Dammit. Keith's heart was doing weird things again.

"When I have these weird feelings because of you is weird synonymous to gay?" Keith asked. Lance nodded.

"You just made me feel gay again," he started. Lance groaned and let his head hit the cold ground.

"Ow."

"Are you okay?"

"No I'm gay."

"Well…same. I guess."

     They sat in awkward silence for a little longer. Lance squeezed his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. Keith nervously chewed on the inside of his cheek as he continued to hold Lances face still. He avoided Keith's eyes and sighed up at the ceiling instead.

     Without another word Keith started to lean down. He was hesitant, but eventually he got around to bending at the waist and bringing himself closer to Lance. Finally he looked up at Keith with wide eyes and there was that weird feeling again. Keith tried to ignore it and let his eyes focus on Lance's thin lips. He slowly lowered himself until he felt soft skin brush against his mouth.

     Lance was warm. Keith could feel his shaky exhale as he felt his lips for the first time. Time seemed to stand still as Keith pressed his lips to Lance. The blue paladin told himself he wouldn't kiss back the moment he saw Keith coming closer, yet once he actually felt the kiss he couldn't hold back. Although it was short, it was the best thing Lance had ever experienced. He remembered talking to a gay friend of his and a story about his first gay kiss. He told Lance it felt liberating, and he couldn't agree more.

     When Keith pulled back they were both at a loss for words. Lance's protests had thankfully stopped, and the way he looked up at Keith only made those weird feelings intensify.

"I…um…that was…" Keith didn't know what to say.

"Amazing?" Lance offered. Keith nodded.

"Yeah," he breathed. 

     Lance started to sit up and Keith moved down his chest. Once he was sat up completely with Keith in his lap he cupped his face and pulled him in for another kiss. Keith flinched in surprise, but accepted the kiss regardless. His eyes fluttered closed as he enjoyed the feeling of Lance's hands on his skin and his thumbs caressing his cheeks. Despite the rough texture of his calluses, it was the best thing Keith had ever felt. In return he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck and kissed him again before he could pull away.

     Lance didn't have the power to protest anymore. He surrendered himself and let himself enjoy the feeling of Keith's weight on his lap and the softness of his lips against his. It was hard to remember why he was in gay-nial for so long after the third kiss. Each second he spent kissing Keith was better than the few times he's kissed girls. In fact he was starting to believe he didn't want to kiss anyone else ever again. His senses were flooded with Keith. Even his scent was pretty, and his shy yet willing kisses only filled Lance with more of those "weird" feelings.

     After a while they finally broke apart for air. Lance dug his fingers in Keith's hair and he looked in to those pretty blue eyes. They were lidded and misty. As if he was placed under a spell.

"Lance…I…can we do that again?" He asked absent mindedly. It was apparent he had one thing on his mind and was merely asking to be polite.

"Uh…I-I guess," he stuttered.

     Keith dragged him in to another kiss and ran his fingers through Lance's short hair. The blue paladin quickly grabbed Keith's hips to steady himself, but quickly sank in to the kiss and kissed him back. All the noise that went through his head earlier was silent now. Instead it was replaced with the feeling of Lance's hands on his hips and the feeling of his surprisingly soft hair. He sighed against the others lips and experimentally nipped at the bottom one. Lance gasped and pulled back with wide eyes. Keith blushed.

"Did that hurt?" He asked. Lance shook his head.

"No…I just didn't expect you to do that," he replied.

"Oh. I wasn't really planning on it," Keith confessed.

"How far are we gonna go?" Lance blurted. Keith's eyes widened briefly at the bluntness of the question, and looked away with red cheeks.

"I-I dunno…" he mumbled. Lance blinked at him and then smirked.

"What? Are you scared?" He challenged. Keith looked at him with a mixture of surprise and annoyance.

"What? N-no! Are you kidding me?" Thankfully he only stuttered once. Lance chuckled and Keith could feel himself sink deeper in to his gay feelings.

"You'd totally be the bottom," he teased. Keith's gaze hardened.

"I dunno if you've noticed, Lance…" Keith stood up on his knees. His height exceeded Lance's for once, and he leaned closer with a smug grin. "…but _I'm_ the one on top right now," he whispered.

     Lance turned a bright shade of red as Keith cupped the back of his neck and guided their lips together again. The forgotten hands on Keith's hips gripped the fabric of his black teeshirt and he smiled in to the kiss. Lance wanted to pull Keith down again and feel the weight on his lap, but he was so incessant with his lips that Lance could barely focus on staying sat upright. Instead he gripped his waist rather than his teeshirt and nudged the fabric up with his thumb. The moment he felt Keith's skin a shiver ran up his spine. Shit. His skin felt tight and toned. It made him groan against Keith's mouth, and then slap a hand over his mouth because that sound was way too embarrassing for him to just ignore. Keith looked down at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah! I'm gay-I-I mean fine! Gay as in happy! Haha! We've already been over the gay thing so there's no need for me to repeat that right now," he said awkwardly and loudly. Keith smiled a little.

"Lance," he said and pressed his forehead to the blue paladin's. He pulled back his red jacket and slowly shrugged it off. Lance nearly had a heart attack. Someone taking off their jacket should _not look that sexy_.

"Are you scared?" He questioned.

"Y-you wish!" Lance stuttered and felt Keith push off his own jacket. He leaned closer until his lips were ghosting over the shell of Lance's ear.

"I dunno. You seem pretty scared to me," Keith whispered.

"U-uhm…" he couldn't formulate a response as Keith pulled up on Lance's teeshirt. The blue paladin mentally cursed as he lifted his arms and allowed Keith to strip him.

"It's cute," he murmured.

     Lance's eyes widened and something inside him snapped. Probably his soul breaking in half from getting beaten up by his gay stick, but anyways. He tossed his shirt to the side and instantly ripped off Keith's shirt. It was thrown along with Lance's shirt, but they were long forgotten when Lance pulled Keith's hips down on top of him and kissed him. Keith was too surprised to kiss him back right away, but once he got lost in the sensation of Lance's lips again he dozed off easily in his arms.

     Their chests were pressed up against each other. Lance let his hands roam over Keith's newly exposed skin and couldn't help but notice how easily they fit with the contours of Keith's body. The red paladin gasped as Lance tugged on his lower lip with his teeth and the went back to kissing his lips harder. Keith could barely find a time to breath between kisses as he helplessly clung on to Lance. A shy moan left his lips as Lance felt all over his chest and back and waist is a way that made Keith feel absolutely weak. 

     When Keith had to pull back for air Lance merely continued to kiss down his jaw and his neck. He proceeded to suckle and nibble on Keith's collarbones which made him whimper and dig his nails in to Lance's shoulders. A part of him wanted to scold Lance for undoubtedly leaving a mark, but a bigger part of him wanted him to do it again. He voiced neither of his thoughts and instead moaned as he felt Lance wrap his arms around his waist.

"S-shit…Lance," he moaned and lightly ran his nails down Lance's arms. The blue paladin trembled.

"This is officially gay," he mumbled and continued to kiss his way to Keith's ear.

"O-officially? Why is it official n-now?" Keith stuttered.

"Because you moaned my name," he answered as if it was obvious. Keith was about to open his mouth to argue again, but instead another lewd noise left his lips instead. Lance groaned and gripped his hips again.

"Oh baby, you are most definitely a bottom," he whispered. Keith frowned and tugged his head away from Lance's mouth.

"You're insane if you think I'll take it up the ass right now," he told him. Lance laughed.

"Not right now, of course," he responded and leaned in.

"I-I mean it!" Keith said and held a finger over Lance's lips.

"I'm not up for it right n-ah!" 

     He was interrupted when Lance shoved Keith's hips down in to his own. The sound Keith made went straight to his dick and he groaned at the contact. Keith's eyes were wide. He had no idea what to do about the sudden flow of pleasure to his cock. Thankfully Lance seemed to know and worked their hips together. Keith clenched his teeth together to try and hold back all the sounds he wanted to make. His head was spinning because he could feel Lance's dick in his pants sliding against his and it felt so fucking good for some reason despite all the fabric between them.

"God…Keith. You're gonna have to start moving on your own or…we're gonna have to change positions," Lance stammered and his arms started to tire from rolling Keith's hips for him.

     The red paladin nodded and gripped Lance's shoulders tightly before pushing his hips down against him on his own. Lance stuttered out a moan and moved his hands over Keith's ass to help him still. His skin was on fire and the feeling of Keith rolling his body so sensually against him filled him was absolute gratification. It was hotter than anything his poor imagination could've come up with. He moaned and felt Keith's lips on his neck. His lips and tongue worked perfectly along with his hips and Lance couldn't help but groan.

"Keith…" he whimpered.

"Now…it's definitely officially gay," he murmured. They both laughed a little before Keith resumed his kisses up to Lance's mouth.

"I want more," Keith whispered and found the button of Lance's pants. His eyes widened and he responded by thumbing the button over Keith's pants.

"What were you thinking?" Lance questioned softly. Keith opened the front of his pants and slipped his hand down his boxers. Lance shivered at the contact and did the same. Keith gasped when he felt Lance's warm fingers around him and instantly started to pant harder.

"God. You're so fucking perfect," Lance cursed as he watched Keith's face. The redness that deepened on his cheeks were from what Lance said. It was without a doubt.

"So pretty. To think there's a way to make you look ever prettier," Lance cooed and loosely pumped Keith's length. The red paladin squirmed and furrowed his brows. He was too embarrassed to look at Lance. Mostly because he was losing the control he had before, but also because he kinda liked it. He liked everything Lance was telling him and he craved more.

"Lance…shit…c-can…mmm!" He was too embarrassed to ask Lance to do it again, but he didn't even need to.

"What was that? You want something from me? You're already so fucking beautiful, I don't know what I could give you…unless…" he trailed off and then rubbed his thumb against the head of Keith's cock. A strangled moan was forced out of the red paladin. His grip on Lance tightened and he shoved their hips closer. Lance grunted and let Keith attack his neck with kisses.

"Fuck, Keith," he hissed.

"Jesus…C-Christ," Keith stuttered. He loved how his name sounded on Lance's tongue, and he loved how his grip tightened in response to him stuttering and red.

"You're so perfect. How can you be so fucking perfect?" Lance muttered and moaned. 

     He placed his free hand on Keith's lower back and pushed him closer so their skin touched. The red paladin groaned and sped up his pace. Lance moaned lightly and hid his face in Keith's neck.

"God…dammit."

"I'm pretty just for you, Lance," Keith whispered.

     With just six words Lance came. He dug his nails in to Keith's skin through out his orgasm as he used his hips to ride it out. Keith kissed his neck, he jaw, and eventually his mouth as he came and continued against his lips with hips undulating in Lance's loose grip. A whimper left his lips and Lance was immediately brought back to earth. He regained his grip and whispered sweet nothings against his lips. Keith shivered each time Lance told him how beautiful he was and blushed when he acknowledged his current condition.

"You're so cute…shaking and letting me touch you like this. Give me more. I wanna hear more from those pretty lips of yours," Lance whispered. 

     Keith groaned and buried his face in to Lance. He came in hot heavy spurts as Lance continued to milk him out and pump him until he was finished. The two paladin's didn't move until their breathing returned to normal. Keith shifted his head against Lance and let his forehead rest on his shoulder. Lance took a deep breath and leaned his head against Keith's. It was silent between them as they rested for a minute or two. Once Lance collected enough energy he grabbed Keith's teeshirt and used it to wipe up their mess.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Keith groaned as he saw and felt Lance clean him off with his black shirt.

"Sorry. I had to use something," he said unapologetically. Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed Lance's shirt. The blue paladin gawked as Keith pulled the fabric over his head.

"H-hey that's my shirt," he stuttered. He was mentally freaking out over Keith wearing his clothes.

"And that's my shirt. I don't have a full jacket to hide under, Lance, so unless you wanna trade jackets and make it obvious-"

"Okay okay I get it you can shut up now."

"Hopefully no one will notice."

"It's just a shirt. Who pays that much attention?"

"Pidge."

"Shit."

 

* * *

 

     Lance's eyes snapped open and he stared at his bunk ceiling. It was dark and he just had one of the most embarrassing dreams. Did he really just have a dream about Keith? Of all people? He groaned and rubbed the sleep from his eye as he started to sit up only to stop when he realized there was another person in his bed. He looked down to see Keith snuggled up to his side with his arm across his chest. He blinked at the red paladin and then returned his back to his bed. Keith yawned.

"Lance? What's…hmm?" He asked. He looked up and blinked at Lance with tired eyes. Shit. He was cute.

"What we did earlier…that really happened?" He questioned awkwardly. Keith nodded.

"Yes. Go back to sleep. This is the third time you've woken up and asked me that," he grumbled.

     Lance blinked and let Keith snuggled closer again and return his head on his chest. He ran his hand through Keith's soft black hair and fully appreciated the reality of the situation he was in. A smile spread across his face and he settled back on his pillow. It really did seem too good to be true.

"…y'know after what happened it's kinda-"

"Shut up, Lance."


End file.
